


Визитка

by WTF Stealth Games 2021 (StealthGames)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Death Stranding (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games), Hitman (Video Games), Metal Gear, Thief (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Health, Humor, Other, Parody, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/WTF%20Stealth%20Games%202021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021 (внеконкурс), Stealth Games - WTF 2021





	Визитка

КОМАНДА **WTF STEALTH GAMES 2021** ПРИЗЫВАЕТ ВАС ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ О СВОЕМ ЗДОРОВЬЕ И ЗДОРОВЬЕ ОКРУЖАЮЩИХ

## 1\. Всегда носите маску 

* * *

Она защитит вас от множества угроз, в том числе от раскрытия вашей личности и заражения вирусами, которые передаются воздушно-капельным путем. Кроме того, маска — это стильный аксессуар, который можно прокачать так, как вам нужно.

## 2\. Носите перчатки 

* * *

Так вы сможете защититься от крови и других биологических жидкостей, а также микроорганизмов и вирусов, которые находятся на зараженных поверхностях. Еще перчатки помогут вам не оставлять отпечатки пальцев.  
Прекрасное дополнение к маске, которое вы тоже можете снабдить множеством полезных элементов.

## 3\. Соблюдайте дистанцию

* * *

Важный элемент скрытности, который позволит вам укрыться от врагов и обезопасить себя от угроз. Наиболее предпочтительно пользоваться всевозможными уступами на стенах, трубами, вентиляционными решетками и передвигаться по крышам, избегая большого скопления людей.

## 4\. Удаленная работа и самоизоляция.

* * *

Обезопасит вас от всевозможных контактов с окружающими. Для работы вы сможете использовать все современные способы связи, такие, как VPN-подключение, удаленное управление дронами и прочими устройствами, воспроизводящими ваши действия.

## 5\. Пользуйтесь услугами служб курьерской доставки

* * *

Это позволит избежать вам лишнего контакта с окружающими при посещении магазинов, баров, подпольных организаций и лабораторий по разработке оружия. Современные курьеры в короткие сроки смогут доставить вам что угодно в любую точку мира и не будут задавать лишних вопросов.

* * *

Помните: эти меры помогут вам уберечь себя и окружающих, а также эффективно прокачать навыки стелса в реальной жизни!

Наши прошлые визитки, которые помогут стать вам настоящим мастером стелса:  
[FB-2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221793) | [WTF-2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218893092_wtf-stealth-games-2020-vizitka.htm) | [FB-2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217015292_wtf-stealth-games-2019-vizitka.htm) | [WTF-2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p217997783_fandom-stealth-games-2019-vizitka.htm) |FB-2018 | FB-2017 | WTF Thief 2018

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/WTF%20Stealth%20Games%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2021w/viz/stealth-b1-min.png" alt=""><a>` `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/WTF%20Stealth%20Games%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2021w/viz/stealth-b2-min.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
